hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
Lavon Hayes
Lavon Hayes is currently Mayor of Bluebell, Alabama and Co-Chair of the Tourism Council (as mentioned in Parades and Pariahs). (You can read his welcome statement on Bluebell's website.) He lives on the Mayor's Plantation, where he keeps his pet alligator Burt Reynolds. His close neighbors and frequent visitors include Wade Kinsella, who resides in the gatehouse, and Zoe Hart, who recently moved into the carriage house- both located on the mayor's estate grounds. {C}You can also view his twitter timeline, here. Career Football Lavon is a former linebacker for the Crimson Tide at the University of Alabama, and played in the NFL for ten years. With his team, Lavon won two Super Bowls and selected to five Pro Bowls, not being chosen in 2006. (Pilot) Mayor Currently, he's Mayor of Bluebell, Alabama and Co-Chair of the Tourism Council (as mentioned in Parades and Pariahs). (You can read his welcome statement on Bluebell's website .) Family Lavon is the son of Ernie Hayes. Relationships *'Lemon Breeland' Lavon and Lemon relationship began during the holiday season of 2010, when Lavon proved to be Lemon's only support at a time when she was really struggling with family issues. It was Lavon that retrieved Lemon's necklace, a gift from her mother that she had thrown into a river, and returned it to her with the advice "no matter how angry you are, you should never throw away something that was given out of love" (Hairdos & Holidays). Read more about Lemon and Lavon here. *'Didi' Lavon, after recovering from his nervousness, finally managed to get up the courage to ask Didi out- however, the two only had one unfortunate date at Fancie's where Lavon tossed around the ideas of being soul mates, and a double wedding, before Didi made it clear she had little interest in seeing Lavon again. Later, when Lavon attempted to befriend Didi again, she responded with "Friends? How can I be your friend when I know you want to marry me?" (Hell's Belles). Her belief that Lavon was genuinely in love with her, and meant every word he'd said at Fancie's led to a great deal of difficulty for Lavon- every woman in Bluebell refused to date him either because they were friends with Didi, or because they had heard he was in love with her. Ultimately, Lavon approached Didi to apologize, and confessed that his behavior on their first date was a result of having too much to drink and being slightly overzealous at trying to get over someone, and asked her to set things right with the women in town so he could date again. To this, Didi responded that if Lavon "wasn't all Looney Tunes" she wanted to go out with him herself (Hell's Belles). Read more about Lavon and Didi here. *''Ruby Jeffries'' Lavon and Ruby dated in high school but ater leaving for collage lost contact, years later they became involved again during Bluebells Mayoral race. Lavon eventually proposes to Ruby but she turns him down to persue a job in Dallas. Later she returns to Bluebell to win Lavon back but unfortunately for her Lavon has moved on and developed feelings for Annabeth Nass. *''Annabeth Nass'' Lavon is currently in a relationship with Annabeth Nass. '' Pets *Burt Reynolds (Named for Lavon's favorite movie, 'Smokey and the Bandit'.) *Slow Bob (Found when rescued from Burt Reynolds, and entered into the 2011 Turtle Derby. Notes/Trivia *During his football career, Lavon went to, and won, two Super Bowls and four Pro Bowls, (though Zoe Hart feels he was robbed a fifth one in the 2006 Pro Bowl). (Pilot) *Two NFL jerseys can be seen on Lavon's wall with the number 55. In ''Homecoming & Coming Home, Lavon dons a football uniform with the number 51. *Lavon sports a lot of Carolina Panthers gear one might assume he played for them however they never won a superbowl. *Mayor Hayes has had more on screne lovers than anyother character 4 Lemon,Didi,Ruby,Annabeth. *Lavon and Lemons entire romantic relationship is told in only a few brief flashbacks ( Hairdos & Holidays). *At sometime in the series Lavon has had almost every character at his house Zoey, Wade, George, Lemon, Wanda, Tom,Ruby, Didi, Bill, Annabeth, Brick, Dash, Rose, Meatball,Reverend Mayfair,Tansy even Shelly. *Lavon owns two vehicals one is hybrid the other is a black Lincoln Navigator.( The Undead & The Unsaid ) *Only one character is taller than the mayor Sherriff Bill. *Lavon calls Zoey BIG Z and his girlfriend AB (Annabeth) in one scene(The Kiss). *Lavon has danced with Zoey,Lemon,and Annabeth on screne. *At two stages in the episode Lets Get Drunk Lavon is in the same room with three women he has slept with Lemon, Ruby and Annabeth. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bluebell Resident Category:Main Character